


You May Now Kiss

by HintehDehPengu



Series: A Smornby Life [5]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HintehDehPengu/pseuds/HintehDehPengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Smith and Ross Hornby get married, after all that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Now Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I literally read on some shitty website all this crap that the priest says. ALSO. I know priests wouldn't usually officiate gay weddings, but I can dream dangit!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

It had been two months now... it was that day. The day everybody had been waiting for. Trott was helping Ross get ready. "Fuck, Trott. This is... really messing with my head." he sighed. "Ross, this is your day. Both of you should be excited, yet nervous." Trott said, waving Katie over. "Oh, this is exciting!" she squealed, applying a light amount of foundation to Ross' face. "Why do I need this stuff?" he asked. "You want to look your best, right?" Katie asked. Ross nodded. "Well, you need this then." she said, applying the last of it. "If we had the wedding Smith's way, we'd be naked and alone. But we luckily went with my idea." Ross laughed. "You two better remember you need to plan your honeymoon too." Katie grinned. "Argh, don't make me think 'bout it. I'm thinking maybe a cruise or something." Ross sighed, entering a daydream state. "That is so damn cute." Katie smirked. Trott slapped her lightly. "Come on, Ross. Suit time." he said, tapping him. Ross shook himself out of his dreams, and stood up. He followed Trott into a walk in closet, and revealed the suit. "Ta-da!" he cheered. Ross studied it, closely. "I really like it..." he murmured. It was white, which terrified Ross a little. "No wine for me, then." he chuckled. "Ross, it's your fucking wedding day. You can do whatever the fuck you want." Trott said, laughing. Ross sighed. "D'ya mind?" he gestured to the door. "Oh, right." Trott snickered, walking out. Ross stripped down to his boxers, and studied the suit closer. He felt through the pockets, and felt something in one of them. "Huh?" he said to himself, pulling whatever it was out. He was shocked when he saw it. It was a condom, in the pack, with sharpie writing on it. 'This is for when we get drunk ;) -Smith'. Ross laughed to himself, and put it back. He'll definitely remember that.

"You honestly look amazing." Hannah said. "Trott picked both our suits. He said this one really 'complimented your rear'." Smith laughed, looking at himself in the mirror. His suit was black, so it was the opposite to Ross. Trott's reasoning was 'because opposites go together'. "Trott's a real fashionista." Kim smirked. "I still can't fucking believe I'm getting married." Smith inhaled sharply. "To Ross of all people." Hannah added. Smith shoved her slightly. "Who's walking Ross down the aisle?" Kim asked. "His brother offered. So, yeah." Smith sighed. "I see. Oh, God. The ceremony is in ten minutes, we need to get everyone in the room and ready!!" Kim panicked. Smith laughed, as Kim went to round everybody up.

 

Smith had been stood, waiting, for nine minutes... The last minute was going by so slowly, and Smith was hyperventilating. Trott stood next to him, poking him annoyingly every so often. "I should've bought Ross a dress." he whispered. Smith elbowed him. "You better not do this throughout the ceremony, I swear to God." Smith whispered. "I'd never." Trott said, nudging him again. The piano began playing and Smith's heart dropped. Everybody rose from their seats. Smith's friends had come, Ross' friends had come, everybody from YogTowers had come, their family had come... everybody. Ross' brother began walking Ross down the aisle, and Ross was already crying slightly. When they'd arrived at the front, Ross' brother sat down and Ross stared into Smith's face, not knowing what else to do.  
"Please be seated." the priest announced, as everybody sat down again.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Ross Hornby and Alex Smith and to be witnesses and supporters of the commitment they share with one another. Together we’re a group of the most important people in their lives and they’ve brought us here to publically recognize that we’ve all played some special part in the love they share today."

Smith looked Ross in the eyes. His eyes were telling him everything... how happy he was to be here, with him.

"Ross and Alex wanted me to thank you all for being here and to recognize how important each and every one of you are to their relationship. They would also like to recognize all of those who couldn’t make it here today as they are certainly missed but not forgotten on this day of celebration."  
"Speaking of important people, there were none more important in influencing the lives of Ross and Alex than their parents. With that being said, who gives Ross away in marriage to this man?"

Ross bit his lip, turning to his father.

"His mother and I."

"Marriage gives permanence and structure to a couple’s love. It’s a way to tell one another that no matter how much you snore or how much you spent while out at the shopping mall, we’re still in this together. It’s more permanent than the weird tattoo that Alex got on his arm in his late twenties and has more staying power than Ross’ cute lad accent that he’s had since they first met. Marriage is telling the person you love that you’re not going anywhere and that’s a powerful commitment for two people to make to one another."

Smith laughed slightly at this, before going back to looking at the priest.

"A good marriage must be built on the foundation of this commitment. In marriage the “little” things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say, “I love you” at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is standing together and facing the world. It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is not only marrying the right partner — it is being the right partner."

"The road that has brought Ross and Alex here today hasn’t been easy. It’s been filled with challenges that they weren’t necessarily prepared for. But together they’ve taken each one on and have used those experiences to strengthen, not weaken their love."

Ross sniffled, his crying turned into real tears now. Smith didn't know what to do, except wipe the tears off his face.

"Alright, we have come to the time of the ceremony where you must exchange vows. Ross and Alex, the vows that you are about to make are a way to share your love and commitment to each other in your own words. Sometimes poems, verses and quotes just don’t get the point across the way you need them to and the best option is just to do it yourself. These vows are your way of openly declaring your promise to one another as well as to all of those who are here in attendance today."  
Ross had been writing his vows for days now, and pulled a piece of paper out of his trouser pocket. He cleared his throat.

"Alex, you are my best friend. I promise to laugh with you, cry with you, and grow with you. I will love you when we are together and when we are apart. I promise to support your dreams and to respect our differences, and to love you and be by your side through all the days and nights of our lives."

Ross went with the cute vows. Smith went a little personal in his, though...

"Ross, when I first met you. I knew there was something between us. Thank you for showing me what love is, before I met you I didn't think it existed. Since I met you, everything I have ever learnt took a one-way ticket to Hawaii, and is never coming back. If it wasn't for Chris Trott, here, for introducing us. This would have never happened. I promise to always be there for you. I promise to encourage, support and believe in you. I promise to love myself as much as I love you and to never expect you to complete me. I promise to listen, with an open mind and an open heart."

Ross burst into tears, tears of joy. Smith, again, wiped them.

"We have come to the point in the ceremony where our soon to be wed will exchange rings. Chris, please get the rings."

Trott nodded, reaching down to get them from a pillow. He gave them to Ross and Smith, and they smiled at him.

"Ross and Alex will now exchange rings to symbolize their commitment. Rings are derived from humble beginnings of imperfect metal to create something striking where there was once nothing at all. It is customarily worn on the ring finger as it is the only finger with a vein running directly to the heart. The wearing of the rings is a visible, outward sign that they have committed themselves to one another."

"Alex, please take Ross’ hand and repeat these words."

Smith nodded.

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,

for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.

Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day

and know that my love is present,

even when I am not."

Ross sniffled, as Smith put the ring on his finger.

"Ross, please take Alex's hand and repeat these words."

Ross nodded, still crying slightly.

"I give you this ring, as a symbol of our love,

for today and tomorrow, and for all the days to come.

Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day

and know that my love is present,

even when I am not."

Ross slid the ring on Smith's finger, and burst into tears again.

"Ross and Alex you have professed your love by exchanging your vows. You have symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings. With all of this there is just one more question I need each of you to answer and then we’re off to the reception to celebrate."

The couple nodded.

"Ross – do you take Alex to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Alex – do you take Ross to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husbands. Alex, you may kiss your lover."

Smith pulled Ross into a cute, but passionate, kiss. They made sure to keep it vaguely unexplicit, and pulled away.

"It’s my great honor and privilege to be the first to present you, Ross, as Ross Hornby-Smith."

The sea of people rose, and clapped.

Smith took Ross' hand, and they skipped down the aisle.

 

The newly wed couple spent the rest of their day chatting to everybody that came. Ross spent most of his time with his family, though. Smith was talking to basically everyone he saw. In the evening, it was time for the party. It was held in a nearby bar, which they had rented out. Smith and Ross got extremely drunk, and ended up having sex in the bathroom. Luckily, Ross used the condom from his pocket. Thank God for Smith putting that there, am I right?


End file.
